Catalog:2015 BLOXY Award
Category:Page The 2015 BLOXY Award is a gear made by ROBLOX. As it says in the description, it was given out to the winners of the 3rd Annual BLOXY Awards, honoring the best creators, builders, artists, and video makers on ROBLOX. The Nominations Players were invited to vote for the winners on the finalists list between 0:00 (12:00 AM PST) on December 15, 2015 and 23:59 (11:59 PM PST) on December 31, 2015. The winners have been announced on the BLOXY Awards Show on Twitch on January 16, 2016. The Blog post about the 2015 BLOXY Award: Vote for the 2015 BLOXY Awards! The Finalists Favorite Clothing Company * CProductions * Blox Channel * Tylan * Fresh Era Clothing * Holliboyz Clothing Co. * Kestrel * Eerie Designs * Outrageous Clothing Co. Favorite Updated Game * Apocalypse Rising * 2 Player Gun Factory Tycoon * Super Bomb Survival * Strife * Twisted Murderer * Murder Mystery 2 * Ripull Minigames * Epic Mining 2 Game You Spent The Most Time Playing * Lumber Tycoon 2 * The Quarry * Apocalypse Rising * After The Flash * The Mad Murderer * Swordburst Online * Work at a Pizza Place * Miner's Haven Favorite Breakout Game * Phantom Forces * Lumber Tycoon 2 * Deathrun 3 * ROBLOX Dodgeball * The Normal Elevator * Miner's Haven * Epic Minigames * Arc of the Elements Favorite Battle Group * The Roblox Assault Team * The Real U.S.S.F. * The First Encounter Assault Recon * Armored Ship Battle Fan Club * Vortex Security * Team Domino * Alpha Authority * Robloxian Military Favorite Social Group * Innovation Inc. * Pinewood Builders * B-B Studio * True Colors * Anime and Manga Club * Trade. * Everything Funny * Apocalypse Rising Community Best Comedic Video * Angry Admin (By SnyFort) * Cena Buries EpicWard (By TrashGuardian) * Honest Clan Trailers: Vaktovian Empire (By Flammavir) * Living Life in a Life of a Noob (By RandomRobloxTV) * Blox News: Zombies (By CoderBunny) * ROBLOX Obby Ad (By Platinum Falls) * If ROBLOX Games We're Real 2 (By RoScripts) Best Action Video * Naruto RPG Cinematic Opening (By KCreate / MATechTerminate) * Paradox Poke : Multiplicity #2 (By Poke / Zero) * Power of Invention (By KCreate) * Ro-Wars: Revenge of the Vaktovians (By TwixHit) * Super Smash Blox (By Kanterlope) * The Sacrifice (By Dream Dagger Studios) * The Box (By Inventor1116) * YanDere Vengeance (By Yozoh) Best Music Video * Cheerleader - OMI (By Cinderellaa) * 50 Ways to Say Goodbye (By AAMillers) * Unhealthy Obsession (By AAMillers) * I'm Blue (By BossLaw) * Songs in Real Life (By RVMblox) * Warriors (By Cryptize) * Viral Song (By Formal Slime) Hardest ROBLOX Level * The Mirror Game * Super Check Point * Speed Run 4 / Speed Run 4 Impossible Mode * Deathrun 3 * The Normal Elevator (Speed Run Level) * Flood Escape Best Boss Villain * Medieval Warfare: Reforged * Strife * Giant Survival * Reason 2 Die * The Stalker: Reborn * Mad Games * Adventure Forward: Star Stavior Best Fan Art * 2015 Collection (By EvilArtist) * ROBLOX Friends (By im2awsm) * Balloon Fiesta (By PumpkinWhite) * Mecha vs Noob (By Sofloaan) * Mad Paintball (By Lycias) * Winter Showcase (By MapleStick) * Attack on Noob (By SkyDarkPT) * Powering Imagination (By Zantara) Best GIF * Cannons Firing * ROBLOX Dance * The Most Graceful Thing * Train On and Off the Track * Wrecking Ball * UJelly? Best Live Streamer * BereGhost * Bereza12 * FrontPageGamers * InceptionTime * ItsSpaladin * JohnLevels * Stylis_Studios * USA_Twitch Best YouTube Channel * AA Millers * BereGhost * RoScripts * TheCodderBunny * EthanGamerTV * Cryptize * Venturian Tale The Winners Favorite Clothing Company * Kestrel Favorite Updated Game * Apocalypse Rising Game You Spent The Most Time Playing * Work at a Pizza Place Favorite Breakout Game * Phantom Forces Favorite Battle Group * The Roblox Assault Team Favorite Social Group * Apocalypse Rising Community Best Comedic Video * If ROBLOX Games We're Real 2 (By RoScripts) Best Action Video * Super Smash Blox (By Kanterlope) Best Music Video * Cheerleader - OMI (By Cinderellaa) Hardest ROBLOX Level * Speed Run 4 / Speed Run 4 Impossible Mode Best Boss Villain * Mad Games Best Fan Art * Mad Paintball (By Lycias) Best GIF * Wrecking Ball Best Live Streamer * Bereza12 Best YouTube Channel * BereGhost Category:Bloxy Awards